facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Patagonian Resistance Army
The 'Patagonian Resistance Army ' is a currently mobilized Armed group with an action presence in the region of Palena, Chiloé, El Bolsón, Cushamén, Bariloche, Ñorquincó, Pilcaniyeu and Futaleufú, in Northwestern Patagonia. The movement fights for the overthrow of the Kingdom of Argentina and/or the independence of the former Federal Republic of Patagonia, disbanded after the Frankish Conflict of the South Atlantic. The ERePat (for its spanish name) consists of a 2.000-3.000 strong force specialized in guerrilla warfare, insurrection and cover operations, earning some fame after the assasination of Argelio Marquez, a Patagonian-Frankish Lord. The group exists at least since 19 NE, however its organization may have been reformed in 21 NE after Emilio Beckdorf announced himself as the leader. Since then, the Army has been moving in an organized force, engaging frankish and North Patagonian convoys and patrols through ambush or direct attacks. In time, their methods have been improved and the quality of their attacks relies on the isolation of the force, so that no reinforcements can be asked by the defending patrol or convoy. Strategy As said, the ERePat relies on fast attacks, ambush and guerrilla warfare, aiming to the destruction of the enemy communications so that they cannot ask for reinforcements or coordinate a defense. This has lead to the patrols being sent all together and in rather big groups in the last months. The ERePat seems to use terrain knowledge and advantage, their Ice Guard, the core of the army, lead by Beckdorf himself, seems to be a young version of the Federal Ice Guard used during the Republic and the Confederation before. It is formed by young activists, veteran officers and all of these mastering rought terrain warfare, fast movement through mountains and andinism, so they have been able to ambush the pro-frankish forces from very unlikely possitions. This unit alway opens the battle or ceases it, either appearing from a very unlikely spot and allowing the rest of the Army to destroy the enemy from behind, or trapping the enemy in a cross fire and disrupting its possitions. Other specialized units of the ERePat are the Recon Infantry and the Demolition Squads. The Recon Infantry, named "Scouts" are specialized in hit&run tactics and as the name suggests they also gather field intelligence. They tend to infiltrate the general civilian population and are charged with the recruitment of volunteers and the link with the local population for support, either economic, political or moral. The demolitions squad fields as a destruction unit charged with the targeting of transport vehicles, infraestructure such as bridges or Anti-Air defense of the army, and have been reported using Javelin-like weaponry against Jets. When not in battle the Demolition Squads usually carry out cover attacks against buildings and vehicles, close to being cathegorized as "terrorists". The Logistics Division was recently created, and it seems to consists in the area of transport, supply and organization of camps when on campaign. The Logistics Division is also credited with the obtention and managment of Artillery and Tanks, although there are no reports of such weaponry being available or ever used by the ERePat. Leadership and Ideology Emilio Beckdorf publicly claims to be the leader of the Resistance Army. This claim has not been challenged openly, so it is safe to say he actually controls the Army. Little is known about his actual political ideas, however he is the son of the Consul Juan Martín Beckdorf, and is likely to be of a highly Republican, Conservative and Pro-Representation influence. Other identified officers with strong power in the Army seem to advocate for a more personal form of leadership, and while they are not majority, it seems they are gathering strenght. The Personalists advocate for a democratic system heavily relying on a single leader who represents a national idea, somwhere between caudillism and monarchism. Operational History The ERePat carried out covert operations between 19 NE and 20 NE. In october of that year they launched an assault on the Chaitén region, controling the area for two months before fleeing north east, as the Royal Army was dispatched. Through the following months a series of engagements took place in the Chaitén region until they took refuge in the Crystal mountains. Recently, they have moved back south, to the Patagonian Forbidden region where they are likely to go undeground once more. Equipment Category:Patagonian Resistance Movements